


Be My First (Niam)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is the first bloke Niall's ever been into -- and Liam Payne is first bloke who's been (into) him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My First (Niam)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

Niall had always been sure he was straight. His whole life, he believed he was into girls. Until he met Liam Payne, that is. The two boys immediately clicked, and Niall knew something was different about this relationship.

After three months, he developed feelings for him and couldn’t hide them anymore. When Liam kissed him on his front porch a month after that development, he was left dumbfounded and head over heels. He remembers his lips tingling, just like they do every time they kiss now. They became official two weeks later, and now, three months later, Niall was lying under Liam on his bed, stopping the older boys hands from unbuttoning his pants.

“Wait, Liam,” Niall said shakily, pulling away from Liam’s lips to look down shamefully, cheeks blushing.

“What’s wrong babe?” Liam asked tenderly, pausing in his movements. He was slightly confused. Both shirts were off, and they were both very into the moment, so why wouldn’t they take off their pants as well?

“It’s just…” Niall stammered, trailing off to look away from Liam’s worried eyes. Liam grabbed the blonde boys chin and forced him to look at him again.

“Talk to me Ni,” Liam mumbled from above him, pecking his nose. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can do this Liam,” Niall whispered, running his hands down Liam’s bare sides.

“Why not?” Liam asked, and the look on his face made Niall want to punch himself for making Liam look so hurt.

“I just… S’not you babe. I… I’ve never done this… never slept with another bloke,” he said nervously, avoiding Liam’s gaze again. Niall ran his hands up to lock around Liam’s neck as he stared at the window to their right.

“Oh Ni,” Liam cooed, softly patting at his boyfriend’s hair. “There’s a first for everything, and I’d really like to be part of this first. But if you’re not ready… It’s alright. I respect that. But I’ll be careful with you. I promise,” he reassured Niall, who smiled and pulled Liam’s face to his to kiss his plump lips.

“I want it, though. I want you to be my first,” he admitted softly. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“It’s okay baby, we’ll take it slow,” Liam muttered, kissing Niall’s lips once more before slowly trailing down his torso, leaving love bites and nibbling the skin on the way down.

“Just listen to me and do as I say, alright? I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart,” Liam whispered against Niall’s stomach, his warm breath giving the younger boy goose bumps.

“We’ll start off simple, alright?” Liam promised, slipping his fingers under the waist band of Niall’s jeans. Niall nodded and leaned his head back against Liam’s pillows, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

Liam slowly skimmed his fingers along Niall’s clothes dick, loving the fact that he would be the first boy to touch Niall’s cock, apart from Niall himself. There was something oddly arousing about the fact that he was sort of the one to whom Niall gave the honour to be his first.

“I love you Ni,” Liam mumbled, and it automatically brought a smile to his face. It wasn’t like it was the first time Liam had said it, it’s just that those words would never get old. And they kind of made this feel more special.

“Love you too” Niall choked out, hips bucking up to meet Liam’s hand. “Liam… Touch me, please,” he begged when Liam teased him by brushing his fingertips over his shaft.

“Alright. I’ll take your pants off, okay? It’ll be easier and will feel better,” Liam warned, kissing Niall’s belly before reaching down for the button of his jeans again.

Niall was breathing heavily as he watched Liam unzip his fly and tug his pants down past his hips. He was nervous, but he knew he wanted this. He wanted it so badly, but he was so afraid to make this bad for Liam.

“Relax, Ni. Want you to enjoy this,” Liam whispered as he slipped off Niall’s boxers, causing Niall to hiss at the sudden breeze. Liam chuckled and wrapped his fingers around Niall’s cock. He started pumping slowly, making his boyfriend’s breath catch in his throat. Liam’s hands felt so big and warm and strong around his dick and it felt /so/ good.

“Liam,” Niall moaned when Liam’s lips brushed against his chest, fire spreading through him at the touch. Liam was fucking _everywhere_. It was nearly overwhelming, and they weren’t even doing much yet.

Of course Niall had done this with girls before, but this was different. He had been drunk the first time and just desperate the second. This was Liam. This was the boy he loved; the boy he wanted to please more than anything.

Liam moved his lips even further up to brush at Niall’s jaw, lips parting to nibble at the pale skin. Niall moaned loudly at the feeling, his back arching up to press his chest to Liam’s, desperate for more contact.

Liam sped up his pumps when his lips met Niall’s again. They were both panting and starting to sweat. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths sloppily, and Niall tilted his head a little, pulling Liam closer to deepen the kiss.

Niall was so close, so _embarassingly_ close, and he was trying his hardest to hold himself back to last longer. He wanted to feel this pleasure for so much longer, but he couldn’t hold it. “Liam, I can’t hold it any longer, I’m gonna cum.”

“It’s okay,” Liam breathed against his lips. “Come for me. But I’m not done yet so you better be ready for round two,” he chuckled, kissing Niall again.

He flicked his wrist and ran his thumb over the tip of Niall’s cock, making the younger boy moan into his mouth as he clutched the back of his neck tighter. Niall tried to hold back his moan - it was embarassing - but the pleasure was too overwhelming and the shout that left his lips nearly made Liam cum in his pants.

“Come on baby, it’s alright,” Liam whispered, kissing down his jaw line. He nibbled on Niall’s ear and licked it as his hand continued it’s work down below, squeezing on his boyfriend’s member. He sped up again, making Niall writhe before coming with a small whimper of Liam’s name.

Liam moaned as Niall’s cum shot across his chest, splattering the both of them. Niall whimpered as the older boy left his lips to kiss his tip softly, lapping up the juices that were drizzled on Niall’s cock.

Niall whimpered at the feeling of Liam’s warm mouth and tongue on his sensitive member, and reached down to tug the boy off of him by his hair. “Not yet,” he whispered and Liam nodded before crawling up his body to capture his lips in another kiss. Niall’s hands were still a little shaky as he tried to steady his breathing.

“You good?” Liam whispered, brushing his lips against Niall’s neck as he waited for the other boy to calm down. He placed a hand on the younger boys’ neck and rubbed his thumb smoothly along his jawline.

Niall took one last breath to completely calm himself and smiled tightly at Liam, eyes portraying a love that Liam had never seen so clearly in another’s eye. “Yeah, m’ready. Go slow, though,” he said quietly, bringing one hand up to fist in the hair at the nape of the elder’s neck.

“Alright baby. Let’s try something different. Get on your knees,” Liam mumbled, pecking his lips before rolling off of him. Niall did as told, quickly adjusting his position so that he was sitting on all fours on the bed, turning to Liam in anticipation.

Liam’s pupils dilated at the sight of Niall so exposed to him, and he licked his lips appreciatively. “So pretty, so eager,” Liam murmured, running his hands over Niall’s back slowly to remember the feel of his boyfriend’s muscles beneath his touch; every ridge of his spine, every dip in his skin.

“I’m going to use my mouth again, alright? Are you okay with that, Ni?” Liam asked softly, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Niall’s spine.

“I think so. I’ve never tried that,” Niall confessed, but Liam figured that anyways.

“Well then you’re gonna have to tell me what feels good and what hurts,” Liam explained, running his hands down the cheeks of Niall’s ass. Niall nodded and his breath hitched when Liam’s thumb dipped in the crease between his ass cheeks.

Niall tensed, and Liam felt it. He used one hand to caress the his bum and leaned up to press a kiss to his lower back. “Relax baby. It’ll be easier if you’re relaxed,” Liam muttered against the skin, and Niall nodded.

He forced his muscles to relax and tried not to tense up again when Liam ran his finger against his hole, slowly teasing the muscle. “You’re going to lick my arse?” he asked unsurely, a bit confused by the idea.

“Yeah, I am. I promise it will feel amazing,” Liam whispered, spreading his cheeks apart again and leaning down to lick one long stripe across the opening. Niall tensed again, but forced himself to calm down.

Liam edged closer and forced his tongue a bit into Niall’s hole, licking in circles in a teasing manner, aware that his tongue was the first thing to ever enter his hole. “Whoa, you’re going inside too?!” Niall asked in bewilderment, causing Liam to chickle at his innocence.

“Yes, love. It’s extremely pleasurable.”

Niall hummed in agreement, wincing a little at the intrusion. It felt so good, but also hurt a little bit. The stretch was new to him. Liam licked as deep as he could, making Niall moan as he moved his tongue around the tight heat. He loved this new experience with his boyfriend.

“It hurts a bit,” Niall whispered, embarrassed, and Liam tapped his arse gently in reassurance. He removed his tongue before speaking. “I know babe, it’s because i’m still stretching you. It’ll be better in a bit,” he comforted Niall, going back to work.

Niall whimpered when Liam’s tongue hit a good spot inside of him, and Liam knew to do it again. Niall moaned and wiggled his bum a bit, growing eager for more. It seemed he was comfortable with this stretch, so Liam slowly added a finger inside of Niall’s hole, pumping it along with his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Niall cried out, pushing his hips back into the pleasure Liam was giving him, desperate for more. It felt so unusual and dirty but he loved it. His back arched and his head was thrown back in pleasure. The slick, wetness of Liam’s tongue as it worked sloppily around his hole drove him insane. Plus, the extra stretch of his finger made it so much harder to stay still. Liam was so good at this, _so fucking good_ that he wondered how often he had done it. He was unbelievably good with his tongue.

“Liam,” Niall moaned, choking on the word as Liam moved inside him at an agonizingly slow pace. Liam’s tongue stroked against his walls and moved in figure eight motions, making him tremble. “Liam my cock hurts,” he whimpered, wanting desperately to stroke himself but he knew if he took one hand off the matress that he’d fall. His arms were too shaky.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Touch yourself if you have to,” Liam mumbled, licking one more stripe across Niall’s entrance before pulling away and slapping him lightly on the bum. “Turn around, I’m gonna stretch you with my fingers but I wanna see you,” Liam whispered, and Niall turned to lay on his back again, looking up at Liam with bright eyes.

Liam couldn’t resist leaning down quickly to kiss Niall, who moaned at the taste of himself on Liam’s tongue. “Do you have any lube?” Liam asked after he pulled away from Niall’s mouth, who leaned up a bit for more.

“Not on me,” Niall replied. “Don’t you have any in your dresser or something?”

“I think so,” Liam nodded, climbing off of Niall to scamper through his drawers as the younger boy waited, panting heavily on the bed.

“Liam, will it hurt?” Niall whispered nervously as Liam joined him on the bed again, fingers wrapped around the bottle. Liam smiled sadly and used one hand to push back Niall’s fringe from his eyes tenderly, leaning down to peck the tip of his nose. Niall leant up subconsciously, wanting to kiss Liam’s lips but the older lad pulled away.

“You’re a virgin, Ni. It’ll hurt at first, but I promise I’ll go slow. If you want me to stop, just tell me, alright? The last thing I want to do is to hurt you,” he said softly, looking into Niall’s eyes so the younger lad knew he meant it.

Niall nodded and relaxed against the mattress, waiting for Liam to make a move. He started by making Niall bend his legs and spread them wide, giving him better access to Niall’s hole, and crawled to sit between them. Then, he coated his fingers with a thick layer of lube and teased his muscle before pushing in with one finger, keeping a slow, steady pace.

Niall scrunched his eyes closed and his hands fisted in the sheets, grabbing tightly to try and keep control of himself. “You alright?” Liam asked, slowing down before adding a second finger, lowering his speed when Niall coughed out a grunt.

“Yeah,” he replied tightly, forcing his eyes opened to meet Liam’s. “Just feels different is all.”

“I’m just getting you ready for my cock baby. I’m gonna fill you up and make you feel so good,” Liam promised, and Niall whimpered at his words.

“Yeah, please,” Niall stammered. He groaned when Liam started scissoring his fingers, stretching his walls even wider.

“Do that again-” Niall begged, his sentence cut off by a groan when Liam obeyed. “Oh, God. That feels nice,” he panted.

“You like that, babe? Like it when I stretch you real nicely? Stretch you as far as you can go so you’ll be ready for my nice huge cock? Will you be able to take it all?” Liam growled in Niall’s ear as he scissored his fingers again, quickly slipping a third one in.

Niall moved his hands to Liam’s neck, his thumbs running along the elder’s jaw line as he focused on the pleasure Liam was giving him. It seemed so filthy for his fingers to be down there but oh, it felt so good. He peppered the side of Liam’s face with soft kisses as he rutted against Liam’s fingers, wanting more. Niall’s walls clenched when Liam flipped his fingers palm up and changed his angle, but Liam ran his free hand along his thigh, forcing him to relax.

“You ready for more, sweetheart?” Liam asked, to which Niall nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, yeah. M’ready. Want more,” he breathed, and Liam slowly pulled out his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets as Niall winced at the sudden emptiness.

“Are you ready for my cock baby?” Liam asked as he slicked himself up with some lube. He dabbed a bit of the liquid at Niall’s entrance, hoping it would help. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me when I fuck you?”

Niall whimpered and nodded frantically, reaching for Liam’s biceps to pull him closer. “I’ll be a good boy, Liam. I’ll do whatever you want. Just please, fuck me.”

Liam growled at Niall’s words, aware that Niall knew just how much they affected him. “You tease,” he growled.

“I’m the tease?” Niall asked, dumbfounded. Liam snickered, crawling back up the bed to hover above Niall.

“Now how do you wanna do this Ni? We’ll do it any way you want to. I want this to be special for you,” he asked, running his fingers through Niall’s hair.

“I don’t… I don’t really know how to do this, Li. You’re asking the wrong bloke,” Niall chuckled nervously, hoping Liam wouldn’t think badly of him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’ve done this with girls, right? And you’ve watched porn?” Niall nodded to both of his questions, blushing a little. “So what positions do you like? Or are there any you want to try? I want this to be about you,” Liam explained. He wanted to make sure Niall was comfortable enough to enjoy himself because he knew from experience that this would be painful for him.

“I… I want to see you, want to look at you,” Niall said quietly, to which Liam nodded. “And go slow? Please?”

“Of course, Niall. I don’t want to hurt you,” Liam reassured him. “How about you wrap your legs around me. It gives a really good angle and feels so good.”

Niall nodded again and did as instructed, carefully wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. “I can see you the entire time?” Niall mumbled, making sure he’d get to see Liam’s pretty face and kiss his pink lips.

“Yes. I promise.”

Niall closed his eyes and smiled slightly, nodding to himself. He used his legs to pull Liam closer, now desperate for Liam inside him. “Liam, Liam fuck me now,” he begged.

“Shh, calm down,” Liam grinned, leaning down to kiss Niall tenderly as he lined himself up. Niall’s hands moved to hold his shoulders, his thumbs rubbing circles into the soft skin. “Ready?” Liam asked, poking at his entrance and shifting so that he had an arm on either side of Niall’s head, holding himself above him.

“Yeah,” he whispered, and Liam leant down to press a kiss to Niall’s lips before pushing his hips forward slowly. Niall’s hands tightened on his waist and his eyes screwed shut. “Fuck,” he groaned.

“Does it hurt?” Liam asked, pausing his movements. Niall nodded, throwing his head back and closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

“Yeah but please move,” Niall hissed a few moments later. Liam nodded and pulled out before gently pushing back in again, going a little deeper than the last time.

“Not- not too fast,” Niall whispered, his eyes watering slightly at the pain. “Fuck you’re big,” he whimpered, wincing as Liam pulled out and pushed back in.

Liam leaned down to cover his jaw with open mouthed kisses, sucking a few love bites in the process. He spread Niall’s legs a little wider, so the younger boy wrapped them tighter around him. This caused him to hit a new spot inside of Niall, making him moan loudly into Liam’s ear.

“You like that? Did I hit a nice spot, Ni?” Liam asked, looking smugly at the smaller boy beneath him who was now trembling in pain and pleasure.

“Yeah,” Niall choked out, sliding his fingers into Liam’s hair and pulling the boy off of his neck to look into his eyes. He watched as Liam observed him in awe. Liam loved the way his mouth was open slightly as he grunted with every thrust, and how messy his hair looked, and how his pupils were almost completely black with lust.

“You look perfect, Ni. So good. So _so_ good,” Liam whispered, leaning down to press his forehead to Niall’s.

“Faster… bit faster Liam. Please,” Niall breathed, hesitantly rolling his hips up to meet Liam’s next thrust.

He pulled Liam down for a few quick kisses, his tongue swiping across Liam’s in a swift motion before pulling away again to breathe, their cheeks still pressed together. He felt he was close already. Liam was so good at this, he didn’t know if he could hold it.

“Liam, m’not gonna last, I’m really close,” Niall moaned, grabbing Liam’s hair again just for something to grab onto to try and keep what little control he had left over his body.

“S’alright Niall, so am I. You look so pretty, so hot right now taking my cock. You’re so good,” he praised. “You’re doing amazing. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Niall stammered, groaning loudly as Liam sped up his thrusts. “Just a little more,” Niall pleaded.

“Faster? Alright baby,” Liam mumbled, making sure to go deep with every roll of his hips.

“ _Liamliamliamliam_ ,” Niall whimpered frantically as his orgasm came just out of reach. Liam pulled back a bit to look down into Niall’s eyes properly and he whispered “I love you, Niall” as he thrusted deep into the younger boy one last time. That was it. Niall came with an impossibly loud scream of Liam’s name.

Liam was almost on the edge, but needed a few more thrusts. Watching Niall’s face contort into one of pleasure as his cum splattered across their chests was enough to get him there. “Niall,” Liam groaned as he filled the younger up, making Niall whimper at the strange feeling.

“Liam, hurry. Please, hurry,” Niall whimpered, his fingernails digging into the flesh of Liam’s arms as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his arse. “Liam, hurry!” he begged.

“Shhh, okay I’m pulling out baby, it’s alright. Relax,” Liam soothed him, rubbing his cheek with one hand. Niall nodded, tears brimming his eyes, and Liam pulled out. Some of his liquid oozed out of Niall’s hole and he really hated the feeling.

“This feels so weird,” Niall moaned, wriggling weakly on the bed as Liam crashed by his side.

“God, Niall. I love you,” he whispered, pulling Niall close to his chest. “Are you alright?” he asked tenderly.

“Yeah I think I’ll be able to walk again by the time we go to our football provincials next month,” Niall joked, and Liam laughed against him.

“I promise it won’t take that long. It won’t hurt so much next time though,” Liam promised, kissing the top of Niall’s head.

“It better not, or else I’ll top. Don’t wanna go through that again,” Niall chuckled, squeezing Liam slightly. “I’m glad it was you, though.”

“As long as we do this regularly it will hardly hurt at all.” Liam winked. Niall grinned and rested his head against Liam’s chest with a huff. Liam’s fingers slipped into his soft hair, stroking it as Niall rested his eyes.

“Love you,” Niall whispwred sleepily, stroking his hand alon Liam’s torso.

“Love you too Ni,” Liam whispered, closing his eyes as well as he rubbed Niall’s bare back soothingly.

“Do you think the boys will notice my waddle at school tomorrow?” Niall mumbled, making Liam laugh again.

“Probably. Well, I hope so. I want them to all know who you belong to,” Liam muttered, smiling as he reached for Niall’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Niall groaned, nuzzling his blushing face in Liam’s chest. “I don’t want them to notice. That’s embarrassing,” he whined, to which Liam chuckled.

“Walk as best as you can, then. I’ll make sure not to slap your bum too much,” he said cheekily.

“You know I hate when you slap my ass,” Niall muttered sleepily, and Liam laughed again. “But I love falling asleep in your arms,” he added, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s chest.

“Then sleep, sweetheart. Goodnight Ni,” Liam said fondly, rubbing Niall’s back as the younger lads muscles relaxed, slumping against Liam’s chest. “Goodnight, Liam.”


End file.
